Tears of Love
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: It's a story about Matoko. What would happen if Matoko found out how much Yuki likes Tohru. Will she keep trying or just give up? Read and find out! Just sooo you all know... Chapter Two is first... Yah... I messed up! Sorry!
1. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Hello. I know it's dumb, but I want to do this. Go ahead and laugh. It's stupid but, for her sake. Sooo yah... Sorry to all that I haven't continued this story –

Hey, it's now or never, right?

Soo yah I'm hungry...  
I do not own these characters.

Tears of Love

"Right!" Minami raised her arms in the air and pulled them back down. "We have another chance!"

"So why are we going to Honda Tohru's house this time? Why not the Yankee this time?" Mai asked with her face puzzled.

"Because, we don't have time for her is all. Now on with the mission!"

Honda Tohru left the school. Quietly, our motion was set. Infiltrate. She had quite a journey to her home. Of course, we had an even rougher time. Every one seemed to get lost along the way or... Number Two just had to go to the bathroom in the woods...

Finally, she stopped. Her Japanese home was in front of her. In the middle of the woods... She entered the home. Peaking into the window – was an older man who greeted her. Must be her father...

The opportune moment came to us. But as it did, a shadow appeared behind the bushes.

"Hey! Do you hear that?" Mio asked.

"No... I don't hear anything... But I can see something..."

"What do you hear... bakemono?" Minami scouted about. "Something is in the bushes!"

Out of the darkness leaped...

"YUKI-KUN?"

Honda Tohru lives with the PRINCE! It can't be!

"Tohru-kun, is someone outside?" A voice asked.

The sliding door slid. It was Honda Tohru. "Ano..."

"Ne... Minagawa-sempai? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

I am going to melt! He spoke to me again!

"We uh..." I didn't know what to say, "... we got lost. See uh... Minami lost something in the woods and we stumbled upon you humble abode," I nervously clenched my skirt. "Do you two live together?"

"Yes, we do." Yuki replied reluctantly.

"They were the ones who offered me to live in this wonderful home," Her smile was brimming with happiness. She looked into Yuki's eyes.

No wonder she's always hanging around the prince like she owns him! But, she has all this time to spend with him... Why does she have to do that at school when she can have all the time she wants to hang with him at home? I want to live with the prince!

"Oh. If you want, Honda-san and I can help you find it and please stay awhile. Kinoshita-san? Where did you loose your watch?"

She shook her head. "Silly me! I found it! Heh heh... It was in my pocket!"

"That's wonderful. Ne, Honda-san?" Yuki and Tohru looked into each other's warm eyes. They smiled and looked back at us.

Just to see him smile made my heart ache to have him even more! And again it was a smile that looks different. A change in his heart. A tear rose up. I still don't believe that it was her that changed his heart. A change I couldn't stand. Why couldn't I do that?

"Minagawa-sempai? Are you okay?" Minami asked me. The tear was smeared..

There was a whistle.

"Oh, I'll go get the tea. It's ready now," Tohru said happily. She stood up opened the door. She closed it and went to the kitchen.

"So Minagawa-sempai, Kinoshita-san, Yamageshi-san, Goto-san. How are you?" He asked. His most voice was drifting in my head.

"We're fine. While we're here, can we do an interview on you?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," He replied.

Honda Tohru came back into the room. She gave us tea and some snacks.

Yuki slowly grabbed one, "These are delicious," Yuki smiled at Honda Tohru.

"Arigato." She smiled at him.

I slowly grabbed one of the daifuku buns. I slowly ate it. My mouth was in awe.

"Matoko-sempai? Are they good?" Mio asked.

I turned slowly. "They aren't good-" I cut off.

Honda Tohru looked down at the floor. Disappointment was in her eyes.

"-they are WONDERFUL!" I yelled.

Honda Tohru looked happy and soon enough the prince, Prince Yuki was smiling as well.

A man came into the room. He wore his clothes so loosely.

"Hello there. I am Souma Shigure. Yuki-kun's older cousin." He asked taking a daifuku bun. He had the weirdest look on his face. "So are you classmates with, Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun and Kyo-kun?"

"Yes, we are but not Matoko-sempai. In a few months she will be graduating," Mai said.

"Yeah, I'm a senior in high school," A faint reply.

"We'll be right back... okay?" Yuki asked us.

"Sure!" Yuki and Tohru left the room.

"Well, me too. I've got to write the rest of my novel. Kay? Ja ne!" Shigure said and went away into a room.

There was a ring and then a **BOOM**.

"OI! Shigure! You've got a visitor!" A familiar voice called.

Teary eyed she appeared to be and she yelled, "Sensei!" She was scary. She closed the door. She ran around the house yelling 'sensei'

"I wonder if she means Yuki..." Mio wondered.

"Why do think she is looking for him then?" I asked Mio. She turned and shrugged.

Out of the sliding door there was a person. "Oi. Shigure's in there." The orange haired boy pointed to the room across from the living room. It's Kyo.

I watched as the lady jumped into the room and started to yell at Shigure. "I found her at the front looking like she was going to kill herself again."

I quickly pulled my head back into the room and slid the door.

"What was that Matoko-sempai?" They asked.

"I don't really know," I said pitifully.

"Hello, Kyo-kun, how are you today," A voice called out to him – Honda Tohru.

"Fine," Kyo said. He rubbed Honda Tohru's head.

"Was that you yelling stupid cat?" Yuki asked.

"Why you damn rat!" Kyo yelled violently.

"Ano..." Honda Tohru uttered. The two of them stopped yelling at one another as soon as she said that word. How is it she can do this?

Yuki and Tohru entered the room. "Sorry, to keep you waiting." Yuki said.

"It's okay. We must be going."

"You're sure you don't want us to help you?" Tohru asked.

"No, it's okay. I think we know where it is," Nervously I clinched my bag.

"Matoko-sempai? Didn't you want an interview or something?" Yuki asked me. His tender loving eyes were heart warming.

"Please stay, stay a bit longer, it's our pleasure," Tohru said so nicely.

Her kindness made me feel guilty. After all those times we were mean to her. She repays us with JUST kindness.

"I suppose we could," I sat back down again.

"Now... First question. What do you like more dogs or cats?" Minami asked. She pulled a pen and a notepad out of her bag. She began to write.

"Neither." Yuki stated.

"None? Really?" Mio asked.

"None what so ever I like other animals like little rodents," Yuki said.

"I'll go now okay?" Tohru got up and got out of the room.

"Next. What do you eat for dinner?" Mai asked.

"Whatever, Honda-san cooks I suppose."

We finished up with the interview and left.

"I can't believe that Honda Tohru is living with Yuki-kun! It's absurd!" Minami yelled. Her face was angry.

"I wonder why! I mean it's enough we have to deal with her being with Yuki-kun all the time! It's unfair!" Mio yelled. Her face was burning red.

We parted ways once more and went home.

To be continued...

A/N: I hope you liked this revision... I had to fix it! Cause now it is sooo much better!

Yay! So yah... Please continue to read this little fanfic of mine.  
Thanks for reading.

Bye!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Hello. I know it's dumb, but I want to do this. Go ahead and laugh. It's stupid but, for her sake. Sooo yah... Sorry to all that I haven't continued this story –

Hey, it's now or never, right?

Soo yah  
I do not own these characters.

Tears of Love

Walking home, ah what a day. The school bag at my side was light today. Yay! No homework! My thoughts of having a nice day at home were endless.

This long hair of mine was flowing. Flowing within the wind. I held onto it. When I was young, I had a little fear. A fear that still haunts me till this day. I don't want my hair to blow away. Nooooooo...

These days, it takes so long just to walk home from school. I guess it is because it is after all my last year here at this wonderful school. If only, if only I had been born a year later. Only then would I be able to spend time. To spend time with _him_.

The bag flew onto my bed. It lay there for a while. I pulled a pencil out of the desk with rested before me.

A beautiful piece of paper was pulled out of the drawer – 'YUKI' it had written on it. I made it last year. A picture fell on the floor. Quickly, my hand found it and looked upon the face. Souma Yuki-kun

"Oh. Yuki. I can't wait until I find that day when I talk to you again! He is my dream man!"

**DREAM SEQUENCE **

A beautiful house with a beautiful garden, two little kids inside the house running around. Everything around it was warm and fluffy.

"Tadaima!" A man entered the house.

"Ah! Your home! How was work?" A woman entered the room and embraced the man. He took his hat off. He shook his sliver hair and looked at the woman with his violet eyes.

"It was fine. How are the kids, Matoko?" He asked.

"They are outside playing. Isn't it great! Yuki?" Matoko, me, flipped the short auburn hair. Two little kids appeared.

"Hi daddy!" The little one that looked like Yuki said.

"Wake up! Matoko!" The little one that looked like Matoko yelled.

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wake up! Matoko! You're going to be late for school."

Mother walked out of the room. The closet was opened and the uniform was placed. The ribbons in this hair of mine were almost done. A thought struck –

"Why do I wear these ribbons in my hair? Is it that the Prince will notice me? Is that it or...is it that I will become more like Honda Tohru so that he will once mistake me for that girl?" The mirror was clear. My ribbons are okay. I suppose this will have to do.

Walking to school is such a drag... There is no one to talk to until I get to the school. But until then, I am able to keep my thoughts here. Within me. Waiting at the gates were Kinoshita Minami - Vice President, Yamageshi Mio - Number One, and Goto Mai - Number Two.

Minami opened her mouth ands began to speak. "Matoko-sempai? Should we start with the new plan today?"

"Yes, today must be the day."

We parted ways and began with the plan. 'Operation: Exterminate Honda Tohru Plan Number Two!'

The meeting room was empty...

"They're late..."

Why is it that the Prince hangs around that Honda Tohru? She must stay away from him at all times!

Minami, Mio and Mai piled into the desolate. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Minami asked me.

"Yes, for our beloved Prince! We must follow Honda Tohru to her house and get her weakness!"

They nodded their heads.

To be continued...

A/N: I hope you liked this revision... I had to fix it! Cause now it is sooo much better!

Yay! So yah... Please continue to read this little fanfic of mine.  
Thanks for reading.

Bye!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Hello. I know it's dumb, but I want to do this. Go ahead and laugh. It's stupid but, for her sake. Sooo yah... Sorry to all that I haven't continued this story –

Hey, it's now or never, right?

Soo yah I'm frustrated at my friend right now...  
I do not own these characters.

Tears of Love

The room was dark. Feelings became strong. Pouring down the substance was hindered. Clear was the day within the darkness of the room. Red were the eyes of chance.

He loves her...

Wiping the tears just didn't help. My feelings for Yuki-kun... Are-are strong. I Love him. Crying is not helping. This won't end here...

"Motoko! Dinner!" A voice knocked on the door as if it was going to be slammed down. It was all in my head.

"Mother... I'm not hungry!"

"Ok. I'll save it then. You better eat it later!" She left the doorway.

"Hai."

Thoughts running round and round in my head – Making me feel so uncomfortable. The way that Yuki-kun looked at her... He was so content. I probably couldn't make a man be that happy... ever...

Everything became drowsy. The world over me was moving with out me...

Being dead to the world was where I stood.

The next day rolled over quickly. Everything seemed the same. Into the mirror the reflection laughed at me. My eyes were puffy, as the tears had ridden yesterday.

School... I don't want to go...

"Motoko!" She yelled. Mother was probably angry or something. "You better eat your dinner from yesterday at this moment! It's now your breakfast!"

"Ew... Ok..." Ugh... I don't really want Okka-san's uzumaki maki... She left an eyeball in it last time... Eating the horrible maki took a lot of the courage within me. I just threw it all up when I got outside... Not ever so healthy...

School pushed on. It gave off a weird vibe today. She was with her friends this morning. Those three are a weird bunch... They don't really seem to have anything in common... Considering... Is Fan Club – are those girls my friends? We all like Yuki-kun... but... is that a good reason to be friends... If only one of us has to belong to him... It will end up like a war between everyone... but... all we do is praise him...

Pain... The floor was before me. Fallen. Looking at my shoulder it had been hurt. I looked behind me. Someone had pushed me.

"Excuse me!" He yelled and he turned around.

"Yuki... -kun...?" I uttered.

He looked at me. He walked toward me. He looked at my shoulder and put his warm hand upon it. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Not at all." I got up off the floor.

He helped me up and smiled. "I'm really sorry. Please, let me find a way to make this up to you, ok?"

I don't know what to say... "I don't know what to--"

"I did push you down – the least I could do was help you up." His gaze was mesmerizing.

"Yah... sure..." I uttered. He looked at me and said his farewell. I guess you could say he swept me off his feet.

Footsteps... Where are they com—

"**MOTOKO-SEMPAI!**"

Turning around was the three girls. All speaking at once... they complimented... Go away... Please... I just want to think...

"Excuse me... but... must be off I have to... go to the bathroom."

"Ok. We'll see you after school." Minami said. Damn... I don't want to see these girls after school...

"Yup. See you later!" Number One and Number Two said.

Running... tears flowed down my cheeks. I stopped. There was a classroom next to me... Run in... Run in... And I did. The tears steamed down like a waterfall... Wait... maybe not a waterfall... but... only in comparison... Why am I crying? Thank God this classroom is empty...

"Is there someone in here?" Uh-Oh...

Behind the bookshelf someone appeared...

"Yuki-kun..."

To be continued...

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter... It's really short... huh?

Yay! So yah... Please continue to read this little fanfic of mine.  
Thanks for reading.

Bye!


End file.
